fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pikmin 4 (YoKaiShoubiao's Version)
Pikmin 4 is the Fourth Game in the Pikmin Series. It is the sequel to Pikmin 3, and will release on Nintendo Switch September 31, 2020. It follows Olimar, Alph, Brittany, Louie, and Charlie as they attempt to help save the inhabitants of the doomed planet Dolus. Story Upon arriving back at Koppai after the events of Pikmin 3, Alph, Brittany, and Charlie become heroes. With Koppai's hunger crisis over, the three captains settle down for the next year. Meanwhile, back on Hocotate, Olimar finds himself having trouble adjusting back to life on his home planet. He notices that he has become jumpy and paranoid. Olimar's Wife decides that they all need a vacation. The next day, Olimar is approached by shady figures who request the coordinates of PNF-404. Upon learning that they intend to terraform the planet and eradicate its wildlife to clear the way for settlers, Olimar refuses to give them up. Meanwhile, Koppai's scientific community wants to learn more about PNF-404, and so Alph, Brittany, and Charlie decide to go for a second voyage. The President of Hocotate Freight, which never got out of its debt from Pikmin 3, recieves a call from the Planet Dolus, which has been ruined by reckless resource management and out-of-control global warming. The callers promise the President enought Pokos to pay off the debt on the condition of a colony for them being set up on PNF-404. The President quickly sends Olimar and Louie back to the planet to set it up. Upon arriving at the planet, however, both ships are pulled in by a mysterious force, crashing in previously-unexplored areas of PNF-404. Charlie is poked awake by a lone Red Pikmin, who runs away upon Charlie getting up. Charlie, looking around at the place he ended up in, decides to call it the Wistful Woods. Remembering how to control the Pikmin from his last voyage, Charlie helps them get their Onion dug out of the ground, before recieving an alert. The alert mentions that Alph's suit's Autosleep function has activated, leading Charlie to believe he might be in danger, and causing him to search for Alph's signal. He finds Alph's signal coming from a Cave Opening. The game's dungeon system is then introduced, with Charlie defeating the game's first boss, the Big Bulborb. This causes the boss to spit out Alph, who must be carried back to the Drake by 5 Pikmin. Upon arriving back at the Drake, the Autosleep deactivates, and Alph, though a bit drowsy, appears to be fine. He manages to find Brittany's Signal coming from an area called North Fullwater Falls. The two agree to go there tomorrow. Upon arriving in Fullwater Falls, they find Brittany stuck on a Lily Pad trapped atop some rocks near the edge of the falls. Unsure of how to get over there, the two explore the area in an attempt to find a different path to her. Alph finds the Blue Onion near a coast and manages to reactivate it, prompting the rediscovery of Blue Pikmin. With Blue Pikmin, Alph and Charlie manage to rescue Brittany. Alph, Brittany, and Charlie recieve a signal from the bottom of Fullwater Falls that they recognize as Louie's distress beacon. Although not quite trusting Louie, they decide to investigate. The three go through Perilous Pass and find Rock Pikmin along the way, allowing them to break the Crystal Walls blocking their path. Upon making their way to South Fullwater Falls, they find a giant lake with a wrecked Hocotate ship at the bottom of it. The Koppaites rescue Louie from the ship, who fearfully points towards a cave, mentioning that a giant crab took Olimar. The only thing the group manages to salvage from the ship is the Research Pod, which is stored on the Drake until Alph fixes it. Inside the cave, the explorers rediscover Candypop Buds before entering a mostly flooded room with the Horseshoe Aristocrab inside of it. Upon defeating it, they take Olimar, who was trapped atop the thing's back, to the Drake to recuperate. Olimar and Louie explain their objective to the Koppaites, who decide to help them out. Olimar and Louie explain that Seven Special Packages, as well as enough various treasures from PNF-404 to build a settlement, must be collected before the inhabitants of Dolus arrive (Which happens to be 50 Days from this cutscene). After collecting enough treasures and collecting enough packages, Dolus sends an unmanned ship to the colony site, only for 4 different Wraiths to crash the ship to the ground of the planet. The player then must defeat the Wraiths. The first three (the Electrified Water Wraith in Secret Sandbars, the Stone Wraith in Desolate Crater, and the Magma Wraith in Mount Inferno Core) can be tackled in any order, but the fourth (the Reformed Plasm Wraith atop the Great Tree) must be defeated last. After the Wraiths are defeated, the inhabitants of Dolus begin their move in to the colony. However, they begin to harvest PNF-404's natural resources and take control of its wildlife through modified Puffstool Spores. Olimar realizes that the shady figures who asked him for the coordinates of the planet were from Dolus. The five explorers must sneak in to the Colony Site at night, where they discover that Dolus is drilling into the center of PNF-404 to terraform the planet. The explorers enter the Turmoil Tunnels, the final area of the game. After making their way through, they find the machine has almost completed its work, but are able to knock it down from the Planet Heart using Purple Pikmin. This triggers the Final Boss Battle against the Core Reformer. After defeating the Core Reformer, the captains go back to the surface and find PNF-404 alive and well. The President of Hocotate Freight laments that the company is still in debt, and so asks Olimar and Louie to finish collecting all the treasure they can find. The Koppai Crew realizes that they got sidetracked and express a desire to log every living thing on the planet. With the planet saved, the explorers decide that first, they'll just relax for a bit. Gameplay Pikmin 4 aims to combine elements from all previous Pikmin games while innovating and adding its own flavor to the franchise. Nighttime Players can now choose to stay out at night. At night, Monsters are more more active outside of Dungeons, but are much less active inside Dungeons. Captain Mechanics Now, when landing, the player will be able to choose up to three captains to take with them. The others will remain in the ship. Each captain has special abilities, which are listed below. Captains no longer heal all the way at the end of every day, instead healing for 25% of their health every 24 Hours they stay in the ship. When a Captain runs out of Health, they will faint, and must be carried back to the ship by Five Pikmin. If this does not happen by the end of the day, they will need to be rescued from a dungeon in the area the next day. If Captains are out of the ship for two days and one nights, then they will become exhausted, slowing their pace to a crawl and lessening their throw and whistle range. If they are out of the ship for two days and two nights, they will collapse and have to be carried back to the ship. Pikmin Pikmin with a Star (*) next to their name can only be accessed through Candypop Buds, and are stored in the hull of the Drake. Anything carried back to the Onion by them will produce the type of Pikmin that the player currently has the least of. Upgrades Captains Areas *'Wistful Woods': The tutorial area of the game. Contains one landing Zone towards the East of the Area. Red Pikmin are first encountered here. **'Bulborb's Nest': A dungeon in the Southwest of the Area. Contains the Big Bulborb boss. Any type of Pikmin can get through this. Captains who aren't brought back from Wistful Woods must be rescued from this area. **'Cyanide Crystal Caves': A dungeon in the North of the Area. Yellow Pikmin are required to enter, and White Pikmin are required to get to the end. Captains must have the Anti-Corrosion Coating to make it through. Rock Pikmin are accessible here through Candypop Buds. *'Fullwater Falls:' The main area of the early game. Contains Two Landing Zones, One in North Fullwater Falls and One in South Fullwater Falls. The area is located to the South of Wistful Woods. Blue Pikmin are first encountered here. **'North Fullwater Falls': The section of this area required to progress through Chapter One. **'South Fullwater Falls': The section of this area required to progress through Chapter Two. **'Puffstool Pond': A dungeon on the Western Edge of North Fullwater Falls. Captains who aren't brought back from North Fullwater Falls must be rescued from this area. **'Crab's Domain': A dungeon near the Waterfall in the North of South Fullwater Falls. Contains the Horseshoe Aristocrab boss. Blue Pikmin and Rock Pikmin are required to reach the end. Captains who aren't brought back from South Fullwater Falls must be rescued from this area. **'Lost Rivulet': A near the West of North Fullwater Falls. Purple and Winged Pikmin are required to enter. Blue and Mantis Pikmin are required to reach the end. *'Precarious Pass': An area running along the East of Fullwater Falls. To move from North Fullwater Falls to South Fullwater Falls, one must go through this area. Rock Pikmin are first encountered here. **'Wierd Well': A dungeon off on a side path in the area. Any Pikmin can enter, but Blue Pikmin are required to reach the end. Mantis Pikmin can be used to unlock Bonus Areas. *'Jangling Jungle': A jungle filled with strange notes that seem to hypnotize Pikmin. The area is located to the North of Wistful Woods. It contains one Landing Zone in the center of the area. *'Breezy Mesa': A large, flat-topped mountain to the West of Fullwater Falls. However, it can't be accessed directly from Fullwater Falls. Winged Pikmin are first encountered here. The Stroppy Shearwig boss can be found here. **'Mystic Mine': A dungeon in the center of Breezy Mesa. Glowing Pikmin are first encountered here. *'Mount Inferno': A massive Volcano in the center of the game's main island. Contains no landing zones. **'Mount Inferno Core': An extremely dangerous dungeon inside of the Volcano. Leaders must have the Scorch Guard to make it through. No specific type of Pikmin is required, but Red Pikmin are highly reccomended, as Emblumps and Fire are everywhere here. Contains the Magma Wraith boss. *'Colony Site': A relatively peaceful area until the end game, where it is filled with Robotic Enemies. **'Turmoil Tunnels': The final area of the game. Contains the Core Reformer Boss. Is the largest dungeon in the game. Trivia *The game can be beaten entirely without ever unlocking Glowing Pikmin. Their first encounter is in an optional area, and they don't help with a particular hazard.